jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Solo: A Star Wars Story
*Jason McGatlin *Phil Lord *Chris Miller |Regisseur=Ron Howard |Autor=*Lawrence Kasdan *Jon Kasdan |Komponist=*John Powell *John Williams (Han Solo Theme und Original Star Wars Music) |Kameramann= Bradford Young |Cutter= |Erscheinungsjahr=25. Mai 2018 |3D= |Länge= |Altersfreigabe=FSK 12 |Drehort= |Budget= |Einkommen= |Datum=13 VSY-10 VSY@HolocronKeeper auf Twitter |Ära=Ära des Imperiums |Charakter=*Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Qi'ra *Tobias Beckett *Chewbacca *L3-37 *Dryden Vos *Enfys Nest *Val *Rio Durant *Maul |Schauspieler=*Alden Ehrenreich *Donald Glover *Emilia Clarke *Woody Harrelson *Joonas Suotamo *Phoebe Waller-Bridge *Paul Bettany *Erin Kellyman *Thandie Newton *Jon Favreau *Ray Park (Darsteller) *Sam Witwer (Stimme) }} Solo: A Star Wars Story ist der zweite Star-Wars-Spin-off-Film von mindestens drei Spin-offs aus der Anthology Series, welcher am 25. Mai 2018 erschienen ist. Das Spin-off handelt von dem Schmuggler Han Solo und erzählt, wie Solo sich zu dem Mann entwickelte, den man in kennen lernt. Die Regisseure Christopher Miller und Phil Lord sollten den Film nach einem Drehbuch von Lawrence Kasdan (auch als Produzent tätig) und seinem Sohn Jon in Szene setzen. Im Juni 2017 gab Lucasfilm jedoch die Trennung von dem Regie-Duo wegen kreativer Differenzen bekannt. An ihrer Stelle wurde Ron Howard der neue Regisseur, der unter anderem die Filme Apollo 13 und A Beautiful Mind (4-fach Oscar-prämiert, darunter Bester Film und Beste Regie) schuf. Jon Kasdan schrieb und drehte zuvor einige Independent-Filme (The First Time, In the Land of Women), außerdem war er als Drehbuchautor für die Serien Dawson's Creek und Freaks and Geeks aktiv. Sein Vater Lawrence war bereits bei der Original Star Wars-Trilogie als Drehbuchautor für und aktiv, außerdem ist er für seine Mitarbeit in der Indiana-Jones-Reihe bekannt. Jeder der neuen Spin-off-Filme erscheint in zweijährigem Abstand, immer ca. ein Jahr nach den Episoden der Sequel-Trilogie. Gefolgt wird der unbekannte Film von einem dritten Spin-off. Es gibt allerdings immer wieder Gerüchte, das es sich um einen Obi-Wan Film, oder eventuell sogar einen Boba Fett Film handeln soll. Eröffnungstext Deutsche Synchronsprecher Inhaltsangabe Kommt an Bord des ''Millennium Falken und auf eine Reise in eine weit, weit entfernte Galaxis in Solo: A Star Wars Story, einem komplett neuem Abenteuer mit dem meistgeliebten Schurken der Galaxis. Durch eine Reihe waghalsiger Eskapaden tief in einer dunklen und gefährlichen Unterwelt trifft Han Solo seinen mächtigen zukünftigen Kopiloten Chewbacca und begegnet dem berüchtigten Zocker Lando Calrissian in einer Reise, die den Kurs eines der ungewöhnlichsten Helden der Star-Wars-Saga setzen wird.'' Eigenübersetzung von: Board the Millennium Falcon and journey to a galaxy far, far away in ''Solo: A Star Wars Story, an all-new adventure with the most beloved scoundrel in the galaxy. Through a series of daring escapades deep within a dark and dangerous criminal underworld, Han Solo meets his mighty future copilot Chewbacca and encounters the notorious gambler Lando Calrissian, in a journey that will set the course of one of the Star Wars saga’s most unlikely heroes.'' Trailer Datei:SOLO A Star Wars Story Super Bowl TV-Spot Star Wars DE Datei:SOLO A Star Wars Story - Teaser Trailer (Deutsch German) Star Wars DE Datei:Solo A Star Wars Story Official Trailer Postergalerie Datei:Solo-teaser-poster.jpg|Teaserposter Han Solo Datei:Qi'ra-teaser-poster.jpg|Teaserposter Qi'ra Datei:Lando-teaser-poster.jpg|Teaserposter Lando Calrissian Datei:Chewie-teaser-poster.jpg|Teaserposter Chewbacca Datei:Solo Poster.jpg|Filmplakat Begleitliteratur *''Solo – Das offizielle Buch zum Film'' *''Last Shot – A Han and Lando Novel'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear'' *''Adventures'' (Ausgabe 10 und 11) *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Han Solo in Gefahr'' *''Solo – Train Heist'' *''Choose Your Destiny – A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Solo – Meet the Crew'' *''Solo – Activity Book'' *''Solo – Colouring Book'' *''Solo – Sound Book'' *''Solo – Look and Find'' *''Solo – Das große Stickerbuch'' *''Solo – Official Sticker Collection'' *''The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story'' Weblinks * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise cs:Solo: Star Wars Story en:Solo: A Star Wars Story es:Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars fr:Solo: A Star Wars Story ja:ハン・ソロ/スター・ウォーズ・ストーリー nl:Solo: A Star Wars Story pt:Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars ru:Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории uk:Соло. Зоряні війни: Історія Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anthology Series Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen